Best Valentine's day present ever
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: Every year is the same, millions of chocolates stuffed in his locker, but theres something different about this year.


**BEWARE YOAI IN THIS STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONT READ.  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Roxas sighed and started to pick up the small boxes of chocolates that had fallen out of his locker, it was valentines day. The worst day of the year, every year it was the same. His locker would be jam packed full of chocolates from the girls in his year, Roxas didn't even like chocolate, but he didn't want to have to deal with crying girls if they saw him throw them out.

"Wow! Popular as always." came a voice form above him, he stopped what he was doing to look up at the young girl with orange hair.  
"And I see your not." he said as she open her locker, she pocked her tongue out at him putting her books away and slamming the door shut.  
"Yeah well sorry we can't all be as popular as you." she said sarcastically bending down to help him, "You know if you really don't want them why don't you tell people not to give them to you."  
"It's not that easy you know." he said standing up.

"Hey Roxas, Jade." a tall boy with whitish blonde hair and electric blue eyes said as he approached them.  
"About time you got to school, Akiko." Jade said standing up next to Roxas.  
"Hey Akiko." Roxas said noticing the older boy blush when he said his name, "You got an chocolates yet?" he asked shifting the bunch in his hand.  
Akiko shook his head, "Nah, I'm not as popular as you." he said with a grin.  
Roxas gave a small laugh, "You can always have some of mine, I have a lifetime worth."

He balanced the bunch in one arm and handed a small blue box to him, Akiko's hand brushed Roxas's as he took it. A blush creeping up his neck, he drew his hand back quickly. They stared at each other in an awkward silence, Jade smirked watching them.  
"Well as fun as it is standing here and watching you two, I have better things to do." she said as Jayk passed, "Anyway I heard the Akiko wanted to tell you something Roxas."  
Akiko glared at her making to hit her but she was already walking over to Jayk, handing him the chocolates.

"Happy valentines day." she said, receiving a weird look from him.  
"Thanks I think." he said as they disappeared around the corner, Roxas and Akiko staring after them.  
"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Roxas asked turning to him.  
Akiko flushed a deeper red avoiding his gaze, he leant against the locker as causally as he could.  
"Oh nothing much." he said hearing his voice waver.  
Roxas studied him frowning, something way defiantly up with him. He never got the chance to push the subject further as the bell rung and Akiko ran off saying he didn't want to be later for class.

"Yeah see ya Jade, Jayk." he said as they passed him at the school gate, he was waiting for Akiko.  
He hadn't seen him since this morning, when he was acting weird. Roxas was beginning to worry about him, for sometime now Akiko had seemed distance in a way and it bother him.  
He caught sight of the blonde boy as he walked out of the hall, he must have just had PE. Roxas pushed himself off the ground and made his way over to him, when Akiko saw him approaching he faltered of a second.

"Where've you been all day?" Roxas asked stopping in front of him.  
"Around" he said making to step around him, the school was deserted.  
Roxas grabbed him by the arm and felt him stiffen by his touch, thinking he hurt Akiko he let go.  
"Sorry." he said quietly, why had things between them suddenly got so awkward.  
Akiko didn't say anything, he held the place where Roxas had grabbed him, it was still warm.

"Akiko." Roxas said testing the name on his tongue, he turned the older boy around, "Why are you avoiding me?"  
Still he said nothing, staring down at his shoes. He could feel the heat of Roxas's body as he stepped closer, he tensed up.  
He heard Roxas sigh "This is about this morning." he muttered under his breath.  
He nodded not sure if Roxas saw or not, he'd listened to Jade's advice and was going to tell Roxas how he felt, but every time he saw Roxas he couldn't find the words.

When he felt Roxas figures brush against his cheek, his heart pounded in his chest. Courage welled up in the pit of his stomach, reaching out he grabbed Roxas face between his hands. Gently at first pressing his lips to his, but as time passed the kiss was more furious with passion that Akiko had kept to himself. What surprise him even more then having the courage to kiss him, was that Roxas was kissing him back with just as much passion.

When they finally pulled away breathing hard, Roxas smiled taking his hand, " so this is what you wanted to tell me?" he asked, receiving a nod, " Best valentine present ever." he said  
Akiko gave a small laugh, "Defiantly." he said pulling his blonde lover closer resting his forehead on his.  
"You know She watching us right?" Roxas whispered, feeling Akiko nodded.  
Pulling away from Roxas but still holding his hand, Akiko pulled an orange haired girl out from the nearby bush.  
"Jade!" they said.  
"What?" she asked grinning.

**- alright so tell us what you think, i would really like review and even request for stories too. This was a request i got a while ago from one of my friends, hope your not affended by YOAI.**

**I dont own Kingdomhearts characters only i own is Jade. -**


End file.
